Unexpected Conversations
by Tweyelite
Summary: This is set after the episode with the lesbian murderers. I haven't written anything for a while so I feel pretty accomplished. I hope my muse is back to stay for a while! This, and I think all of my stories, are femslash. Enjoy and comment :


Title: Unexpected Conversations  
Pairing: Rizzoli/Isles  
Rating: T?  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.  
Summary: Set after the episode with the killer lesbians in which Jane gets an eye full of Maura's.. assets.  
Notes: First fic I've written in a long time. My muse just came back from a long trip. I hope she stays for a while. :) Enjoy the fic. Comments are welcomed.

"So how was it?" Korsak asked.

"It was fun!" Maura replied brightly.

"It was NOT fun Maura." Jane shook her head.

"Well I thought it was fun." Maura reiterated.

"I had to go on several painful blind dates with women I had absolutely no interest in, to find a killer. YOU were prancing around half naked in a lesbian bar with all those women watching." Jane said loudly as she swung her arms emphatically.

"Would it have been different if you were on dates with men you thought were killers and had no interest in?" Maura asked quizzically.

Instead of answering the question Jane shook her head and sighed. Korsak and Frost looked at one another with matching grins and had the same thought. 'Women.'

"So, drinks at the bar?" Jane asked the group.

"Sure." Maura replied with a nod.

"Paper work." Korsak shrugged.

"I have an appointment." Frost said simply.

"Dinner at your mothers isn't an appointment." Korsak ribbed. Frost just rolled his eyes and waved goodbye as he walked away.

The ladies waved back. "Well I guess it's just you and me." Jane said to Maura.

"Yep, just the girls tonight. Do you want to go back to the club?" The fair haired woman asked, employing her usual dry humour in teasing her friend.

"Maura!" Jane exclaimed while the medical examiner smiled in amusement.

"Not funny." The brunette admonished as a tiny grin cropped up. Jane could never stay mad at her friend though.

"Okay, to the pub." Maura acquiesced easily.

Soon they both were seated at their regular booth enjoying a cold beer.

"You avoided my question earlier." Maura pointed out abruptly.

"I did?"

"Yes you did. I asked you if it would have mattered if you had been on dates with men while looking for a killer."

"Oh well I suppose it wouldn't have made much of a difference. It was just," Jane paused groping her mind for the right word, "awkward."

Maura nodded as she sipped her beer.

"Besides what made it so much fun for you? You were practically naked! I mean, a corset Maura? Really?" Jane shook her head.

"I find that I enjoy the attention. I received many looks, great tips and even some phone numbers." A self satisfied smile appeared on Maura's face. "And I wasn't nude. Even if I had been I have a well formed shape which is nothing to be ashamed of."

Janes head was reeling. "Wait a minute you got phone numbers?" Jane asked a bit hesitantly. "Call any of them yet?" She asked sarcastically.

"Not yet." Maura replied.

Jane paused momentarily. "Not yet meaning?"

"I haven't decided if I'm going to call any of them." Maura replied honestly.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Jane asked trying to make light of the conversation.

Maura's forehead furrowed in confusion as she replied, "No?"

Jane realized subtlety was not going to work in this situation.

"You would date a woman?" Jane asked her voice tinged with curiosity.

"Yes." Maura answered.

"I didn't know you were bisexual." Jane said. Maura could tell Jane wasn't quite sure how to take this new information. "I've never seen you date a woman."

"That's because I haven't. Due to certain societal pressures and the fact that I don't connect easily with people in general, I haven't explored that side of myself."

"I wouldn't think you wouldn't care about societal pressures."

"When I was young I had a crush on my female riding instructor." Maura began. "I talked about her constantly, more than I talked about my beloved horse Trixie. My parents hired a new riding instructor immediately. I got the message loud and clear. Those feelings were considered inappropriate." Maura replied with mild disdain. "But it wasn't really a problem for me because as you know I have a difficult time connecting with people on a personal level. Besides sex and relationships are totally separate entities. I'm attracted to certain men and certain women but so far I've found dating men to be somewhat unfulfilling which is why I'm considering calling one of the women that gave me their contact information."

Jane was completely blown away but was trying to act calm, behaving like it wasn't a big deal, but for some reason it was a big deal. After that the subject changed and Jane felt her inner tension begin to dissipate.

A week later the dark haired detective was working on a murder case. A blond haired fifteen year old boy named James Peterson. She walked into the morgue in time to hear Maura saying, "Cause of death blunt force trauma to the head. Obvious contusions on the head and torso. Wooden particulate found in the wounds." Noticing Jane's arrival she paused the recorder.

"That's a nice way of saying someone beat him to death with a baseball bat." Jane quipped morosely.

"I just give the facts. You do the speculating detective." Maura replied lightly.

Jane nods and looks down at the dead boy. "Poor kid."

Maura nodded solemnly. "His facial structure was almost perfectly symmetrical which indicates impeccable genetics."

Jane's eyes lingered on the blond boys face. "He looks almost.. pretty." Jane looked away abruptly. "God I hate cases with kids. So, we on for drinks tonight?"

"Sorry I have other plans." Maura replied as she pulled her latex gloves off.

"Hot date?" Jane replied quickly with her eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

"Yes actually. Her name is Rebecca and she seems relatively intelligent as well as hot." Maura replied with her usual candor.

"Oh, that's nice. Let me know how it goes." Jane responded automatically without thinking.

Maura smiled thankfully at her friend for the support. "Thanks I will."

The work day ended with Jane going home to Joe Friday. She took Joe to the park and played fetch with her. The entire time she was there her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Maura and her hot date. She really didn't want to know how Maura's date was going but then again she also needed to find out every detail. Her mind wouldn't rest.

The next day Jane pushed through the morgue doors a caffeinated beverage in each hand.

"Good morning." Maura greeted.

"Good morning." Jane replied while handing Maura her jasmine tea. She loved that Maura's favourite tea was jasmine. Jane sighed internally and decided to get it over with. "So how was your evening?"

"It was nice." Maura replied.

Sometimes Maura was frustratingly hard to read. Now was one of those times.

"Was it different than dating a man?" Jane prodded.

"Yes and no." Maura replied with a tilt of her head. "It was different in the way that we interacted. Women are more complicated then men. I must say though I did enjoy the physical contact much more then when I'm with a man which surprised me." Maura explained calmly as she tried to hide a secretive smile.

Jane swallowed as she heard two words loop in her mind 'physical contact' "Physical contact?" Jane choked out.

"Yes, we kissed. It was exhilarating." Maura replied.

Jane felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach. "Do you think you'll see her again?" The sullen detective asked quietly.

"I haven't decided. In the end I have the same problem I always have whether I'm dating a man or a woman. As you would say, they just don't 'get' me." Maura replied with a simple smile and a shrug.

"I get you." Jane's mouth spoke before her brain had a chance to catch up.

"Yes you do." Maura replied her smile lighting up the morgue.

Jane's heart was beating so quickly and her mouth had gone dry. The brunette's whole body felt tense. Her attraction to Maura was undeniable. How had she not realized it sooner? The detective asked herself. But Jane couldn't think because she was caught up in Maura's gaze.

The brunette realized she was in a moment with her best friend and in fact had been in moments with her many times, moments she'd allowed to let pass. 'Not this time.' Was the last coherent thought that played through Jane's mind before she calmly put her coffee cup down on the nearest surface.

She moved forward, reaching for Maura's jasmine tea. She held the moment and stretched it out as she set the tea down. The moment her hands were free Jane reached out for Maura's hands slowly. Their fingers touched and slid between one anothers. Maura squeezed Jane's fingers between her own silently. The only sound to be heard was the two women's quickened breaths.

Their eyes were speaking to one another where words failed them. Jane made the leap of faith and slowly began to lean forward. Maura untangled her right hand to touch Jane's left cheek as she eventually let her fingers sink into curly brown locks before grasping the back of Jane's neck firmly and pulling her forward into a blazing hot kiss.

The moment Jane felt Maura's hand on her face her skin began to buzz in anticipation of something more. Jane drew in the heady feeling as her breathing became even shallower. Then the detective gasped as felt herself being jerked forward harshly. Her gasp was promptly muffled by the medical examiners lips. Jane let her eyes close. Maura kissed Jane enthusiastically and it wasn't long before she allowed her tongue to slip into her mouth. Jane responded like a woman dying of dehydration with her thirst for her fair haired friend.

Jane's hands found their way to her stylish friends' ass. 'Oh God' Maura thought to herself as she felt the brunette's strong hands cupping her gluteus maximus. Jane lifted Maura easily and the doctor wrapped her legs around the other woman instinctively. Their mouths parted for the first time as Jane buried her face in Maura's heaving cleavage. She tried to calm herself. She wouldn't allow something this special to happen in the morgue. Maura was still so caught in the moment she leaned down and kissed Jane again. Jane moaned at the contact as she held Maura close. She ripped her mouth away after a few moments.

"Maura." Jane uttered her voice rough. Maura's eyes darkened at the smoky tone the other woman had said her name in.

"Yes?" She replied impatient to return to making love to the woman in front of her.

"I.." Jane's eyes glanced at their surroundings. "Not here."

Maura immediately knew Jane was right. In fact she was mortified she had forgotten her surroundings so completely. The medical examiners face tinged pink with embarrassment.

"Of course." She nodded.

Jane stepped away and ran a hand through her hair as they both tried to collect themselves. The moment turned awkwardly quiet.

"Frost is going to be looking for me." Jane finally blurted.

Maura nodded and smiled, amused by Jane's nervousness.

"Can we.. uh, get together after work?" Jane asked, fidgeting as she stumbled over her words.

Maura couldn't stand to see Jane so anxious. She stepped forward and touched a strand of the brunette's long mane causing her to freeze. The doctor smiled gently at her friend. "See you later. Go catch some bad guys Detective."

Jane blushed and turned her head away quickly to try to hide her embarrassment at her uncertainty. "Kay, see ya later." Jane replied before trying not to bounce out of the room as she left.

"What's up with Jane today?" Frost asked Korsak.

"I don't know but she's happy about something." He replied.

Jane's good mood persisted most of the day until she found out who killed the boy on Maura's table.

"His father." Jane wanted to just throw up her hands in frustration.

"Why?" Maura asked as she stared down at the body that once was a child.

"Because his dad found out that James," Jane gestured towards the boy, "wanted to be Jaime, a girl."

Maura shook her head sadly. There wasn't really anything to say. Maura put the child's body back into the drawer and turned to Jane with a small smile.

"Shall we go toast your success in catching yet another bad guy?" Maura asked as she consciously tried to lift the sad mood that had descended on them. She removed her white coat and grabbed her purse.

"How about a glass of wine at my place?" Jane suggested.

Maura nodded and followed Jane to the elevator. The doors opened and the two women stepped inside. Maura was trying not to smile because she'd been smiling so much her cheeks were starting to hurt but then Jane reached out and held her hand. Her smile returned with avengance.

They arrived at Jane's apartment fairly quickly and after she let Jo Friday out to do what Jane called "his business" they were back inside sitting on the couch and drinking wine.

"So.." Jane said trailing off.

Maura's Cheshire cat grin appeared from behind her wine glass. "So you kissed me today. I didn't know you were bisexual." Maura teased, echoing Jane's earlier words to her.

Jane rolled her eyes. "I'm not."

"Do you consider yourself gay then?" Maura asked curiously.

"No!" Jane exclaimed. "Jesus Maura. I don't know what to call myself. I just know that I want you. Isn't that enough?"

Maura grabbed Jane's hand. "No Jane, wanting me isn't enough."

"What so I have to.. come out or something?" Jane gawked.

"No that's not what I meant. I told you sex and relationships are totally separate things. Most of the time I'm content with having good sex and leaving it at that but not this time Jane. Not with you." Maura explained as she tried not to start listing useless facts. Facts made Maura feel comfortable.

"The fact is," Jane began. 'Oh good a fact.' Maura's mind exulted. "I've never felt this way with anyone. I'm scared out of my mind but I'm crazy about you."

Maura took in the words and read the honesty in Jane's expression. Maura's eyes welled up with tears at the outpouring of emotions that seemed to take over her senses. "Me too." Was all Maura could say she was so choked with emotion. This didn't usually happen to the unemotional Doctor Maura Isles and she wasn't sure what to do.

Jane took the half empty glass of wine from Maura's shaky hand and put them both down on the coffee table. "I keep having to take drinks from your hand to be able to kiss you. It takes much too long." Jane said quietly as she closed in on Maura's lips and kissed her gently. She wanted to show the doctor how much she felt for her through the kiss. She made it soft, sweet, teasing and tender. Maura relaxed into the kiss with a happy sigh.

The brunette was really enjoying making out with her fair haired friend and soon to be lover. She smiled into the kiss as the thought crossed her mind. Jane was comfortable leaning sideways on the couch as she kissed Maura like two teenagers would on a first date. Jane soon found out her fair haired minx had other plans as Maura pushed Jane's back against the back of the couch and climbed on top of her lap, straddling her.

Jane could feel the heat radiating from between Maura's thighs pressing against her own and her conscious mind shut down. Instinct took over as her hands began to travel over the back of the doctors lower legs and thighs all the way up passed her perfectly formed ass and over the smooth silk covering her back and finally up and into her perfect hair.

"God Maur you are so lovely." Jane said between kisses.

Suddenly Maura grabbed the hands that had settled on her waist and pinned them to the back of the couch. Jane was taken aback at Maura's strength and ferocity.

"Wha?" was all she could say before she felt Maura begin to writhe against her, her hips moving in a primal motion. Jane moaned as she felt the wetness between her thighs. The dark haired woman tried to struggle but her passion made her weak. She was desperate to touch the beautiful temptress on top of her but Maura's strength held out. Jane's eyes had closed on their own as her hips picked up Maura's pace.

Out of no where she felt Maura's mouth close over her nipple. Even over top her shirt and bra she felt the tingle of electricity bolt straight to her center as she through her head back. Jane yelped. The woman was torturing her!

Maura took the advantage and latched her mouth onto the side of Jane's neck, sucking, licking and nibbling. The doctor could tell that Jane was on the edge. The sounds emanating from the detective were making Maura more than excited. She could feel her Victoria Secrets were soaked through.

"Maur Please!" Jane finally choked out as she continued to try to free her arms from the other womans vice like grip. She needed Maura naked against her immediately.

The fair haired medical examinter felt a tiny orgasm shake her frame as she heard Detective Jane Rizzoli begging for her. She couldn't wait any longer. Maura released Jane from her hold. The brunette finally free warned, "Hold on." As she pushed up and off the couch. Maura wrapped her body around Jane's like she'd done it a thousand times before. Jane stood, holding Maura tightly against her. Both froze at the sensation of Maura's warm wetness against Jane's bare stomach. Jane hadn't realized her shirt had ridden up and was now just under her breasts.

Remembering her reason for standing Jane continued her journey towards the bedroom carrying the enflamed doctor wrapped around her. Maura continued licking her friends neck and massaging her scalp as Jane carried them both towards her bedroom.

"If you don't stop that we might not make it to the bedroom." Jane warned seriously.

Maura smiled and giggled as she straightened in the detectives grasp. She grasped Jane's face gently and touched her hair with a serene Mona Lisa like smile and just stared. Jane got lost in her shining hazel eyes.

"Jane," Maura said, breaking the reverie.

"Yeah?" Jane replied.

"Take me to bed." Jane felt her whole body clench at those words and who they were coming from.

"I love you, you know." Jane confessed as she lay them both down on the bed.

Maura nodded, "I know," she paused "with certainty." They smiled at one another then. They were really going to do this, they both realized. "Oh and about before when I said I wasn't sure if I was going to call Rebecca again, well I made a decision on that.

"Oh really?" Jane replied suggestively. "And?" she asked.

Maura just leaned in and kissed Jane passionately.

The next day..

"I've never seen her like this before." Korsak said behind his coffee mug. "I've known Rizooli for years." He said as his eyes trailed his old partner.

Frost watched Jane closely. Dr. Isles sauntered into the squad room in one of her designer dresses and shoes. Frost watched how the two women interacted with one another. They'd always been close but this was something different, Frost realized.

The young detective smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "She's in love." He said quite simply as he walked passed Korsak and back to his own desk.

Korsak still watched the two women. "Well hell." He said under his breath. The older man grinned, secretly pleased that his long time friend had found someone special.

Frankie stood up from his desk as he overheard what Frost said. "Who's in love?" He asked but both men were gone. He looked around and found his eyes settling on his older sister and the strange albeit beautiful medical examiner. Both of their eyes were shining as they talked to each other. 'They looked like they got laid' Frankie thought to himself grinning foolishly. Then he saw his sister touch the doctors hair and watched how the stylish woman reacted with a blush.

"Oh.. Oh!" Frankie exclaimed as what they had been talking about finally dawned on him. He walked away after quickly averting his eyes. "Oh God, what's gonna happen when Ma finds out?" Frankie muttered under his breath.

The End


End file.
